In modern wireless access networks, mobile nodes (MNs) allow users to freely move between access points without the user having to configure the MN for each access point. Specifically, when the MN reaches the coverage limit of one access point, the access point hands over the MN to an adjacent access point, typically without any disruption to the MN's service. In Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) networks, a process called proxy mobile IPv6 defines a relatively orderly and efficient network-based method for handing off the MN between adjacent access points. Specifically, proxy mobile IPv6 allows a mobility access gateway (MAG) and a local mobility anchor (LMA) track the movements of the MN and initiate the required mobility signaling on behalf of the MN. In addition, the MN uses the same IPv6 home address before and after handover, and the MN not participate in the handover or any other mobility signaling. Proxy mobile IPv6 has been recently extended to define a route optimization procedure. Unfortunately, the proxy mobile IPv6 route optimization protocol does not support route optimization via Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4), and thus cannot be implemented using IPv4 signaling.